WWE: Loving Souls
by Cen-Ran
Summary: Some people look at him calling him names for loving 3 men but he block them because he know no matter what they say his lovers will always be there for him...But is it enough?
1. Introducing

** Introduce: thing you need to know first!**

* * *

**1-First in my word slash are normal,actually you will not find any Het couple here **

**also Mpreg are pretty normal too.**

**2- second the pairing are : **

- the main pairing are : John Cena / Randy Orton / Wade Barret /The Rock...That's right a Foursome.

-Shawn Micheals / Triple H

-CM Punk / Jeff Hardy

**Side pairing:** Matt Hardy / Chris Jericho...Justin Gabriel/Heath Slater...Ted Dibiase / Cody Rhodes...

Edge / Christian ... the shield.

**Useful information:** all the pairing listing here are already married to each others.

Jeff and Matt hardy left the WWE with their choice and open a wrestle center to beginning wrestles to help training them

sometimes their husbands help then when they are home from WWE.

Now the biggest twist let's play with some of the wrestles age. John cena age here will be the youngest

he is 28 why simple because his parent are in the WWE one of the oldest couple HBK / HHH like I said Mpreg are normal.

None of the others wrestle has any kids now.

also for the sake of the story Shawn Michaels and triple h are partners with Vince McMahon,

they own half of the WWE.

other information will come with the story!


	2. Chapter 1

He laid on his stomach pretending to be asleep he shiver slightly when he felt light touch on his back

Without looking he knows whose those touches were.

He smiled to himself and decides to play with his lover a little and pretend to be sleep,

But his viper has something else on his mind "get up Johnny I know you are not sleeping"

Damn john thought to himself no matter what he did he can't trick his viper

but he know just how to get through him.

You see john has three lover and all of them were wrapped around his finger he know their weakness of all of them and right know

his target were the viper the coldest and most heartless man of the WWE universe but like most of the strongest men,

he also has a weakness and that's his Johnny.

Randy turned to leave the bed when he felt a tug at his hand he turned and froze,

There was in front of him a pair of the most innocent, wide, biggest and bluest eyes he has ever seen

his Johnny lips were pouting as he looked with an innocent air around him "B...but I thought you wanted me"

his eyes watered and he asked in a small voice "don't you want me Daddy"

now randy know what john was doing but still who can resist this awful puppy dog eyes 'damn he make me soft'

"Now Johnny baby you know I would love to touch you all over but we don't have time baby" he tried to kiss Johnny on the lips but john turned and his lips touch john cheek.

john turned angry that his lover refuse him he know randy was right but still he need his touch.

he was getting dresses when he felt a light kissed being laid on the back of his neck "baby we have to meet Wade and Dwayne now if not for this meeting you would be laying under me right now but we can't connect with each other, and it was affecting Johnny the most.

When he talked to Dwayne and wade they felt the same and agree with him and that tonight their Johnny will be filled with love and passion

tonight will be a surprise for Johnny that's for sure.

Wade and Dwayne were waiting for Randy and John; Dwayne looked at wade and know something was wrong with the bare knuckles fighter,

he has a distant look in his eyes like he wasn't there and he was also thinking so hard in something "wade" he called his lover

but there was no answer he tried again with a touch to his arm that snapped wade from his trance "Huh...Did you say something Love"

OK know Dwayne was seriously worried about his lover but before he speak he felt a hand on his shoulder and a kiss on his cheek

"Morning baby" a soft voice whisper in his ears without turning he smile and replayed "Morning Randy"

He looked to see john doing the same with wade after the four lover greeted each other they set eating their breakfast,

John was so happy that they finally spend some time together with Dwayne being the host of wrestle-mania and wade being in raw they finally together.

He looked at his parent table and smile they were whispering lovingly to each other when they felt john they looked at him and smiled seeing happiness and live in his eyes.

"I'm so happy for John, he finally has all his lovers with him" Shawn said to his husband "yeah although I think it's time we have Grandchild, don't you think?"

Triple h a man has everything a beautiful and caring husband, a wonderful son and successful business.

But still he felt something missing and that's grandchildren, he looked at john with love and hopeful looks totally missing the grave look Shawn give john.


End file.
